Everybody's Fine
by DevinBourdain
Summary: Lee and Chip find themselves in sickbay but Lee believes he's fit for duty. Jamie thinks otherwise.


Disclaimer: The Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea characters are not mine, just borrowed for this story.

Reviews are always welcome.

* * *

Everybody's Fine

Things were almost back to normal. _Seaview_ was heading back to Santa Barbra and the recent mutant fish experiment had been put to an end. The crew had made it through more or less unscathed with two exceptions. Lee Crane and Chip Morton were presently situated in sick bay, but not by choice.

While trying to stop the mutant's rampage the Captain had managed to be shish kabobed by the creature's large protruding spike. Twenty stitches to his side and Jamieson's considerable skill had the skipper resting in sick bay in relatively good shape.

Chip had the unfortunate honor to serve as an appetizer at the start of the adventure. As the rabid fish hybrid was making its dramatic escape from lab 2, Morton had been on his way to speak with the Admiral, who was in the lab.

The creature burst through the door knocking an unsuspecting exec into the wall.

While its prey lay unconscious, the creature decided to take an experimental bite out of the blond's calf.

Again Jamie's skill, thirty-five stitches and a mild concussion later, Chip was resting in sick bay.

The three days of rest were coming to an end as the constant protests were beginning to sound from the confined pair.

"Jamie, someone has to run this boat . . ." whined Crane from his bunk.

"I believe the Admiral and Lieutenant O'Brien are looking after that. And I must say they are doing a wonderful job," interrupted Will.

Lee gritted his teeth against the pain in his side as he attempted to get up. He grabbed a hold of the railing above his bunk and slowly pulled himself up. Chip watched the scene from his own bunk on the opposite side of the room. If Crane proved successful then he'd have a chance of springing from the doctor's clutches too. After all he was convinced he was in far better shape than his friend.

"Just where do you think you're going Captain?" asked Will as he watched the exhaustive efforts of the skipper's attempt at a jail break.

"I'm going to the control room where the Captain belongs," offered Lee.

"Three days ago you were impaled by a rather impressive spike. The only place you need to be is here," insisted Jamieson.

"Really Jamie I'm fine."

The doctor bit his lower lip. He took a deep breath and calmed his nerves.

"Alright. If you think you're fine who am I to argue? I only went to medical school, but what do I know. By all means Captain, carry on," ranted the doctor as he gestured towards the door.

Chip and the corpsman Alex shared the same shocked expression on their faces.

"Really?" asked a suspicious Crane who was now seated on his bunk.

"Doc, do you think that's wise?" protested Alex who couldn't believe the doctor was going to release the Captain when he could barely sit up on his own.

"Dr. Crane has spoken. By all means, take your station," replied Jamie. The doctor left the room and went into his office.

Crane looked over at Alex who shrugged his shoulders. Lee then looked over at his first officer.

"What do you think?" he asked Chip.

"It seems like a trap to me Lee," suggested Morton.

Deciding to test the waters Crane started to stand up. Jamieson came back into the room and helped untangle the IV line for the Captain.

Once Lee was standing, Will gave it a few moments before he disconnected the IV.

Lee looked at Jamie waiting for a final protest from the doctor. When none came he started to walk to the door and freedom.

The Captain made it two steps when he started to say, "see Jamie, I told you I was . . ."

"Fine, ya ya I know," stated Jamie as Lee pitched forward into Alex's waiting arms.

"Doc is he ok?" asked Chip as his panic started to build.

Alex maneuvered the unconscious Captain back into his bunk and reattached the IV line.

"He's _fine_ Mr. Morton."

Jamie reached into his pocket and pulled out an empty syringe and tossed it into the garbage. The exec watched as Will disposed of the needle and pulled out another. The doctor pushed on the plunger to ensure there was no air in the syringe.

"You drugged him!" concluded Morton, "he is your superior officer you know."

"When it comes to medical matters _I_ outrank you all." A large grin appeared on Jamieson's face. Pointing the full syringe at Chip, he continued, "now do you want to tell me how fine you are or are you going to stay here until I see fit to discharge you?"

Chip raised his hands in surrender. If he had to be stuck in sick bay, Morton certainly didn't want to spend his time there under forced rest.

Besides, if he played the good patient maybe he could convince the doctor he was well enough to return to duty tomorrow. After all it was just a scratch, he was fine.

* * *

Thank-you for reading!

Beta read by belonginthedark

Originally posted on subpen


End file.
